I can't
by SparklingConfetti28
Summary: I can't be honest. I don't have the courage. I can't tell you I like you. Ken likes Chrome, he can't admit his feelings. Hopefully some deity helps him and gave him the courage he needs. Ken x Chrome. Romance and Fluff. I guess. Hahahaha! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Ken x Chrome

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. We all know that. Lol

Notes: _Thoughts_ and a bit OOC. Anyways, enjoy!

 _I can't be honest._

 _I don't have the courage._

 _I can't tell you I like you._

"Kakipi, I'm hungry. Any snacks left?"

"Ken, you ate the last bag of chips half an hour ago."

"Geh. We have to go shopping again?"

"We? You go alone this time. It's your fault anyways."

"Eh?! But you're the one with the money!"

"Here. Choose wisely."

"You're ignoring my complaints now? Fine."

It was like any day in Kokuyo though a bit hotter since it was summer. Ken went to the nearby snack store. The sizzling asphalt road, the noisy cicadas, the bright sunlight, everything made Ken walk sluggishly. The moment he arrived at the store a certain purple-haired girl went out of the place.

 _Geh. Shes here._

The girl saw Ken and approached him.

"Ken, why are you here?"

"That is none of your business. Move."

Ken shoved the girl to the side and went in the store. Potato chips, chocolates, candies, and water were the things Ken bought. The boy went out saw Chrome sitting on the bench, waiting for him. He looked at her and can't help but admire how she looks fragile and precious like a glass glimmering under the rays of the sun.

"Ken? Are you okay? Your face looks red."

"S-Shut up!"

Ken shouted and started walking leaving Chrome behind, but stopped shortly. He turned back and looked at the girl once again.

"Chrome, w-wanna eat some ice cream before leaving?"

Chrome had a faint blush on her face and smiled at Ken.

"Yes!"

"Sit down. I'll buy some."

Ken went back to the store and used his change to buy the ice creams. He went to Chrome afterwards and sat down beside her.

"Here. You better finish fast! I will not wait for you."

Thank you Ken."

"I-Its not like I wanted to buy you one. It just happened that I got some change left."

Chrome giggled.

"Stop laughing!"

"Like."

"What?"

"I like this flavor."

"Tch. Like it or not just eat it."

Honestly, the boy knew what flavor the girl likes, but he was just shy to admit it. It's been a while since Ken liked Chrome, but he can't admit it. He can't be honest with his feelings. Well, he was hoping that Chrome likes him back, but it was obvious the girl like Mukuro since he saved her life.

 _Can't someone give me a sign? If I confess to her, will my feelings be reciprocated?_

Ken asked whatever entity can hear his thoughts. He finished his ice cream and looked at the stick.

 _Win, huh._

He smiled a little then looked at Chrome and sighed.

 _I can't be honest._

 _I don't have the courage._

 _I can't tell you I like you, right now_

 _But I will. I will someday._

I'm still not sure if this should be a one-shot or not. Review if you want a sequel or something. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Ken x Chrome

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. We all know that. Lol

Notes: _Thoughts_ and a bit OOC. This is Chrome's POV so enjoy!

 _I can't be honest._

 _I don't have the courage._

 _I can't tell you I like you._

 _It was on a summer day and Chrome was on her way back to Kokuyo Land from Namimori Middle School, she decided to drop the snack store near her destination to buy something to drink. It was particularly hotter than most days and she hasn't eaten anything since last night so she needed something to fill her stomach at least. She arrived at the store and started searching for any drink and if her money allows it, maybe a biscuit too. Right after she bought the food she started eating and the said goods didn't last, she was so hungry that she finished all of it in a minute or so. She went out of the store and then she saw Ken._

"Ken, why are you here?"

"That is none of your business. Move"

Ken shoved her to the side and left her, but she was happy to see him.

 _I should wait for Ken. Its not common to have some alone time with him._

Chrome thought and sat on the bench. While waiting for the boy, she looks up at the sky and started thinking about how lucky she is to be surrounded by people who cares so much about her and how blessed she is to have met the Kokuyo gang. After a few seconds, she noticed Ken staring at her and how his face seemed red.

"Ken? Are you okay? Your face looks red."

"S-Shut up!"

Ken shouted and started walking. Chrome stood up to follow him, but he stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Chrome, w-wanna eat some ice cream before leaving?"

Chrome smiled at Ken and accepted his offer. She sat and waited for him once more and the boy returned shortly, sat down beside her and gave her the ice cream.

"Here. You better finish fast! I'll wont wait for you."

"Thank you Ken."

"I-Its not like I wanted to buy you one. It just happened that I got some change left."

Chrome giggled at how Ken was trying to hide his nice side.

"Stop laughing!"

"Like"

"What?"

"I like this flavor."

"Tch. Like it or not, just eat it."

Actually, Chrome liked not only the flavor of the ice cream, but also Ken and how he cares for her in his own way. At first, she had feelings for Mukuro, the one who saved her life, but she realized that it was just pure admiration and gratefulness; it was totally different from what she feels for Ken. She was afraid of when they met, but she slowly realized how happy she is when she sees him, how safe she feels when they're together, and how cute he looks every time he denies that he cares. Being alone with makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside that she wishes for times like theses to happen more often. She wanted to tell him her feelings, but she is shy and afraid to do so.

 _I hope the day when I'm brave enough to confess will come._

She finished her ice cream and saw "win" printed on the stick.

"Ken I won. I need to get another one."

She said while smiling and showing the stick at Ken.

"I? Maybe we"

Ken showed Chrome that he won too and he was smiling innocently at Chrome that she blushed and wished to see that smile often and to know that she was the reason behind it.

 _I can't be honest._

 _I don't have the courage._

 _I can't tell you I like you, right now_

 _But I will. I will someday._

Thanks to those who reviewed by the way! I'm not good in writing stories and all but knowing that you liked it makes me happy. :D


End file.
